A Taste of Heaven
by breenieweenie
Summary: What do you want me to say? I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anything in my life and he doesn't want me. Do you know how that feels? I'm devastated. I'm heartbroken. I'm about to breakdown, but I can't. I won't." DMHG
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm just taking their characters and making them do what I want. It's sort of like playing with Barbies...on paper.

This is AU after GOF. Ye be warned!

* * *

**A Taste of Heaven**

* * *

**Prologue**

"You don't want me anymore."

It wasn't a question. I didn't need an answer for confirmation. His back was to me as he faced the window, watching the trees sway in the midnight winds. Or maybe he wasn't watching anything at all.

"I'm not quite sure if I ever wanted you at all."

Ouch. His words weren't meant to be cutting. They held no emotion, just what he thought to be fact. I blinked back the tears I could feel burning my eyes and tried to keep my voice steady.

"Fair enough." I replied because honestly, what could you say to that? I knew it was too good to be true. I also knew that I was setting myself up for heart break from the start. I had always fancied Draco Malfoy, even when he was a racist biggot under his father's influence. During fifth year he became a spy for the Order, he renounced all that pureblood rubbish and was instrumental in the downfall of Voldemort. He became best friends with Harry and Ron, and me.. well, our relationship was never very platonic.. it was always teetering on the edge of the unknown. There are many reasons why I am attracted to him. He's gorgeous, rich, and powerful. But most of all.. he gets me. He doesn't find my preference for studying rather than watching a quidditch match odd, or the fact that I'm not into gossip or makeup weird. He understands me. He knows when I'm thriving for an intelligent conversation and he always knows when I just need silence. Since the war, he's never belittled me or made me feel like I should be seen and not heard. He respects me and I love him for it.

That was the problem.

I knew when our torrid little love affair began that I was doomed. He was a known player amongst the ladies of Hogwarts. Taking and breaking as many hearts as he pleased. He never stayed with one girl very long and I had no reason to believe that I could change him. Hell, I didn't even want to change him.. what good would that do? What started out as a simple kiss under the mistletoe at the Yule Ball, turned out to be the most fantastic 3 months of my life. Yes, only 3 months, but I am his longest and most steady fling to date... Although I have the sinking feeling that our length of relationship is only out of respect to me. It wouldn't do good for the Gryffindor Princess to look like a slag.

I knew why he was breaking it off. I could tell he was growing distant and getting bored with me for awhile. I tried to ignore it and enjoy whatever time I had left with him. I also heard that his mother was pressuring him into finding a bride. It was bizarre how old fashioned the wizarding world was. He was expected to be married no later than one year after our graduation and to have an heir a year after that. I refused to believe that I would ever be considered for his bride. I wasn't stupid. I know I could never be his "anything", let alone his bride. I know Draco prides himself on his heritage and although he doesn't believe in the purity of blood, he does believe in politics, business, and money. It will always come down to the fact that although I am the muggleborn bestfriend of Harry Potter and one of the saviors of the wizarding world, I am still only upper middle class in the muggle world. I am not wizarding royalty and therefore will still never be good enough for the Malfoy name. I've made peace with that a long time ago. I just.. I wanted more time with him. It was truly ridiculous to think I could have a taste of Heaven and then willingly give it up.

I stood up quickly and grabbed my books off the common room table. I didn't want to make things any more awkward between us, I rather cry in the privacy of my own bedroom. I could see his reflection in the window watching me, his eyes following my every move. I gave him a curt nod and made my way to the stairs.

"Granger.." His voice almost sounded pleading, but I knew my ears were deceiving me.. Draco Malfoy did not plead for anything. I stopped, but did not turn around to face him. I think I would have broken down if I had, I was always too emotional for my own good.

"I never meant to hurt you."

My words were quietly whispered, but I know he heard them.

"I know."

* * *

**A.N.:** See I wasn't dead. I was just making trailers on YouTube for other super fabulous Dramione stories. Look me up.. Breenieweenie. ;D This is my first Dramione and I hope that I can make it as good as some of my other stories. ;D Please review!


	2. Ch 1 Restless

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing Unfortunately.

* * *

**A Taste of Heaven**

* * *

**Ch.1 Restless**

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, studying is not my life.

Two days after the_ incident_. Yes it will be referred to as the _incident_ because I don't know what else to call it. I found myself sitting in the library with a charms text book in my lap. Of course I wasn't really studying, there was a Witch Weekly strategically placed inside the book so anyone passing by would not think to bother me because I was being so _studious_.

A shadow fell across the table and I looked up to meet the piercing blue eyes of one Pansy Parkinson. After the war was said and done, Pansy became a lot more civil and is now the girlfriend of the one and only Harry Potter. She and I quickly became friends. Good friends.

"I heard about the break up. Are you alright?" Her voice was low and concerned. It took two days for Pansy to find out, which either meant that Draco told her outright, she noticed that Draco and I were not really talking, or Lavender and Parvati were slow at spreading their gossip this week.

"You only 'break up' if you are actually a couple. We were never official." I kept my voice nuetral, bordering on uninterested. I really didn't need any sympathy right now. I'm not some stupid fourth year that didn't know what she was getting into.

"Well, you guys were exclusive for what? Two months?"

"Three." I replied absently, starting to read a story about a woman who fell in love with her husband's dead brother's ghost. Couldn't they have just said her dead brother-in-law's ghost? Really.. were all the extra words necessary? How do you fall in love with a ghost any ways? Were they intimate in some way? I wonder..

"Hermione put the damn Witch Weekly away and talk to me. I know you are upset. I know you love him." Pansy voice was getting more serious and I could tell that if I did not turn my full attention to her there was a very good chance she would start yelling like a banshee and everyone would hear our conversation.

I slammed my text book shut and looked her in dead in the eyes. "Okay Pansy, what do you want me to say? I love him. I love him more than I have ever loved anything in my life and he doesn't want me. Do you know how that feels? I'm devastated. I'm heartbroken. I'm about to break down, but I won't. I can't. It won't do anybody, especially me, any good. I knew what I was getting when our little thing started. I knew that I would never be anything more than a fling to him. Do you know how hard it was to accept that and still fall so damn hard for him? And now, knowing that I probably will always love his stupid, arrogant ass, I have to accept the fact that he is going to move on to someone better. Find some perfect witch and marry her. Oh, I'm just bloody peachy!"

Pansy looked perplexed, "What are you talking about? Marriage?"

I rolled my eyes and reopened my charms book, "He kept talking about how his mother wants him to follow traditions and get married within a year of graduation and blah blah, long story short.. He is getting married to some pureblood trollop, I'm sure."

Pansy frowned, "He lied."

I furrowed my brows, but didn't answer. Pansy took my silence as a cue to continue. "He lied to you. You know Narcissa and although she is a bit stuffy and old-fashioned, she's not _that_ old-fashioned. She likes you. She thought you were good for him. She wasn't pressuring him into anything. That lying little worm! I'm going to kill him!"

"What's done is done. He never actually said that was the reason he was ending things between us. He had been hinting at it for a few weeks, but that wasn't the direct cause of our... " I didn't want to use the word _'break up' _that just wasn't appropriate, "..our... end."

I know I appeared calm and unaffected, but inside I was dying. He didn't need to lie to me. It was so insulting to think he felt the need to lie to me and I.. I felt defeated.

Pansy must have noticed for she squeezed my shoulder and left me alone to wallow in my own self pity.

I was pathetic.

* * *

I hated doing rounds at night.

I wasn't scared or anything like that, it's just.. I was exhausted. Especially after the week I've had. Draco and I had successfully managed to avoid anything awkward between us. Successfully because we were both avoiding each other like the plague. He made sure that when I was around our common room, he was not. We haven't had any prefect meetings and our patrols were already separated, so there wasn't really any need to see each other. Well, except for our friends. Our friends now seemed to mesh together.. even Crabbe and Goyle was a part of our little group. It wasn't that big of a deal because I had kept myself mostly confined to the library during my free time. I'm not ready to face him in a friendly setting. Honestly, I'm not ready to face him at all.

Everyone was walking on eggshells around me. After I spoke to Pansy on Tuesday, it quickly became apparent that everyone knew that the Golden Gryffindor and the Slytherin Prince were no longer a couple. Although, we were never really a couple to begin with. Draco Malfoy doesn't do _girlfriends_. That just isn't his style. I furrowed my brow in thought and made my way towards the Ravenclaw tower.

I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. This whole Draco ordeal completely drained me. I was almost finished and soon I could go back to my room and sleep the entire weekend away. I turned the corner quickly, intending to return to my dorms when my heart jumped into my throat.

Draco Malfoy had a pretty blonde Ravenclaw pressed intimately against the wall. His hands were on her waist as if they always belonged there and he was whispering things in her ear, causing the girl to blush deeply. I had a fleeting recollection of the girl, but I couldn't place her name. I knew she was a sixth year and I also knew she was positively gorgeous.

I took a deep breath before clearing my throat. They both turned to look at me and Draco dropped his hands from the girl's waist.

I forced a smile on my face, but I knew it wasn't fooling anyone. "Drac..Malfo..," I hated stumbling over his name, but I wasn't sure how to address him. Were we back to surnames? He never called me by my first name unless we were being, well you know, intimate, but I had been calling him Draco for awhile now and figured I should probably just stick with it,"..Draco, I know you are a Head Prefect and are allowed to be about after hours, but your friend here," I gestured to the girl who looked pink with embarrassment, "Is not of age or a prefect and still under the strict rules and regulations of Hogwarts."

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't face him and see him looking at me with disgust or pity or whatever else he felt for me. I focused on his chest. "In the future, could you please refrain from doing your activities after hours or..," I bit my lip and contemplated whether or not I wanted to continue with my sentence. It's not like I could very well tell him what to do or whom to do it with. We were intimate many times after hours in many places in and around Hogwarts, ".. or.. find someplace less out in the open to do your... to spend your time."

I chanced a look at his face. He was studying me with an odd expression I had never seen before. Some emotion filled his eyes before he blinked and it was gone. He gave me a quick nod and I let the fake smile drop off my face before I turned around quickly and started making my way towards our rooms.

"Granger, wait up. I'll walk you back."

I frowned, but waited all the same. It seems I was a glutton for punishment. I jumped when I felt his hand on the small of my back, but he didn't say anything and just escorted me back to our rooms in silence. I was so distracted by the heat of his hand on my back. It was like I could actually feel his skin through my layers of clothing. I was upset that I could be so affected by his touch.

We were almost to the portrait that protected our common room when I stopped and looked at him. He turned around and gave me a look that clearly _'what are you doing_?', but I didn't speak for a moment. I chewed my lip in contemplation before deciding to say what was bothering me. I knew that if I didn't get these feelings off my chest, I was definitely going to get angrier and angrier before I blew up at someone at a most unfortunate moment. Knowing my dreadful luck as of late, it would probably be some first year just asking for help or directions or something. Or, even worse, I would blow up at Draco during a prefect meeting and everyone would be privy to our business.

"You didn't have to lie to me."

My voice was quiet, but in the dead halls of Hogwarts it almost sounded booming. He looked like he was going to respond or ask what I was talking about, but I shook my head.

"Pansy told me that Narcissa isn't pushing you for marriage. That she actually liked and approved of me. For weeks you were making comments about marrying someone your mother wanted and doing your duty to your family. That's fine. I get it, but you didn't have to lie to me. I'm not some little girl with dreams of marrying you. I know where I stand with you and.. it's not by your side, no matter how much I wish it were. I know the marriage thing wasn't the reason you gave for ending whatever we had and I know I'm just not what you wanted. I guess, I'm just.. you don't have to lie to me. Ever. We are more than that."

I was staring at his shoes the whole time and chanced a glance at his face. He was studying me intently, but he didn't look like he was going to say a word. I quickly walked passed him and entered our dorms before heading straight to my room. Hours later I was still awake in my bed. I was dead on my feet a few hours before, but now I was restless. Our one sided conversation kept replaying in my head and instead of feeling better, I felt worse. A distinct bubble of unhappiness was settling in my stomach.

I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/N:** ; I'll be gone on a mini holiday for the next two weeks, so unfortunately it is going to take me longer to update. Other than that please review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas or concerns. ;


	3. Ch 2 Insecurities

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing ;/ it's quite depressing.

* * *

**Ch.2: Insecurities**

* * *

I always liked to think of myself as confident, but the truth was that I was just as insecure as every other teenage girl, if not more so.

It was difficult to go to a magic boarding school where most, if not all, of the girls knew different charms and spells to make themselves more appealing. I had never bothered to learn those charms - always too busy studying or off on adventures with Harry and Ron. I sometimes wish that I had taken time to let Lavender or Parvati show me some things.

I'm by no means ugly - my hair had long ago lost its bushy quality and only became frizzy under extreme humidity, but the chocolate curls would always be a bit unruly. My teeth had been corrected in fourth year after Draco embarrassed me. I am petite and slender, but, honestly, don't have much of a figure. I was always worried about what Draco would think of me naked. My breasts were on the small side, can't even fill Draco's large hands, but he always said they were perfect. I now find that hard to believe considering all the big-breasted, hourglass figured girls he dates. I wasn't beautiful like Lavender or exotic like the Patil twins or stunning like Pansy, but I was passably pretty and I needed to learn that it would have to be good enough, for me at least.

Another thing I noticed about the girls he dated - their hair. All of the girls, before and after me, have had straight hair. Sometimes, it has a slight wave, but usually it is bone straight... and glossy and shiny and perfect. I never really liked my hair; it was just another part of me that was less than savory that I had to deal with. Draco told me it was one of his favorite things about my appearance, but he also told me I was beautiful. Obviously I can't take what he says at face value.

I hated this feeling. Staring at myself in the mirror, pinpointing every one of my flaws, trying to figure out what finally made him realize that he didn't want me. I don't want to call Draco shallow, but it's not like he's ever dated those less attractive girls like Millicent Bulstrode. I'm probably the closest thing to ugly he has been with.

It's a vicious cycle. I let my thoughts wander and eventually end up feeling even worse than before. What if it isn't my looks that bother him? Physical looks can be changed by spells and potions, but what if it's my personality that he can't stand? What if, in his mind, I am forever known as the prudish bookworm?

It was no secret that when we got together I was inexperienced with the opposite sex. The only interaction of the romantic kind that I had ever had was a chaste kiss after the Yule Ball in fourth year with Victor Krum. People liked to assume that we dated and what not, but come on.. He was seventeen. What seventeen year old would be interested romantically with a fourteen year old?

I liked to remember all the moments that Draco and I shared. That crucial moment under the mistletoe where we locked eyes, I had never wanted to be kissed so badly in my life. I was nervous, excited, anxious, and happy all rolled into one and I wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against mine. I could feel it in my bones. I just wanted him so badly I could taste it and I knew then, as I know now, that I will never want anything as much ever again.

The night he took me for the first time he was gentle, romantic even. He was sweet and courteous and I would have bet my life that when he was inside me, filling me, climaxing, and marking me as his... that he whispered, "I love you." I know that I'm mistaken. I know Draco Malfoy has never said those words to anyone other than his mother and I doubt I would be the one he would start professing love to, but still.. A girl can dream.

I hate being _that girl_. The girl who was so hopeful that she would be _the one_. The one to change his ways, the one to make him fall in love. I tried so hard to not be that girl. I didn't want to get my hopes up. I didn't want to think that maybe things would be different this time. Maybe I had a real chance with a well-known Casanova. It's so much worse because I knew from the beginning that I could never change him and I didn't want to change him. This is a part of him and I have no right to even try to change who he is. But, I couldn't stop myself from hoping. Sometimes he would look at me this certain way and I swear that I could see forever in his eyes. He'd blink the look away and I would have to tell myself that it was a trick of the light.

And most of all, I hated playing the part of the jilted lover. The angry ex-girlfriend who couldn't quite get over the fact that her boyfriend dumped her. Can't quite understand why he wouldn't want her. It's a horrible feeling to have.. Knowing that you just aren't enough. Knowing that no matter what you do, it won't change anything. Knowing that it really isn't your fault, it's his because he just isn't built like everyone else. I'd like to believe that he is emotionally handicapped, but I know that isn't true. I've seen his passion, his fire. I've seen it first hand; I've felt it when he's touched me, kissed me.

Sometimes late at night, I like to go over scenarios that I know would never, ever happen. I like to imagine how wonderful it would be if Draco suddenly discovered that he was part Veela and I was his mate. That he would need me as much as I need him. That he would worship and adore me. That he would love me. But then I think about how even if he was Veela... I probably wouldn't be his mate. Veelas need their equal, and I wasn't it. My mind wanders on to other schemes. Since the war was finished, what would happen if the Ministry issued an archaic marriage law and he was forced to wed a muggleborn? Why wouldn't he choose me? Because there are way better witches available than me. Knowing my luck, I'd probably get stuck married to Crabbe. No offense to the boy as he can be really sweet, but he's dumber than a bag of rocks.

None of those things would happen, but I'm still a teenage girl at heart with a healthy imagination. That was another thing... those pitying glances from everyone. The annoyed looks from some of the professors. I can tell from their looks that they were thinking _'How can she be so distraught and upset? They are barely seventeen, still children. They have no concept of what real love is.'_ How do they know? How can they degrade my feelings just because I'm young? What difference does it make whether I'm seventeen or seventy?

I thought I was protecting my feelings well. I thought I had hidden them so no one had to see my inner torment. I wasn't crying in public, I'd look the other way when I would see him with one of his floozies. I'd pretend that the most pressing thing on my mind was NEWTS and I thought I was doing fine. Maybe I was acting too well put together and people could see through my facade. _'Poor Hermione, putting on such a brave face.'_

It's disgusting.

* * *

I wanted to kiss him... badly.

The logic I was using was that I never received a proper farewell kiss and I think I deserved one. Once I got my goodbye kiss, I should be able to box up my feelings and store them away. I was going to corner him after potions. That was my plan.

It had been two weeks since his little fling with the blonde Ravenclaw and now he was currently spending time with Padma Patil. I thought he had been there, done that with her, but I guess I was confusing her with Parvati. His never-ending parade of conquests gets blurry after awhile and it is hard to keep track of how many girls he truly has been with. I think they were in the initial flirting- but- knowing- it- would- end- up- with- her- panties- around- her- ankles- stage meaning that they were dancing around the subject of when the deed would be done. This gave me a chance to get my kiss in before he completely unleashed his charms on the unknowing Padma.

Snape signaled that potions were over and I quickly gathered my parchment. I need to get to him before he made his way to the great hall for lunch. I saw him talking quietly with Blaise Zabini and noticed Padma was waiting at the end of the corridor, most likely for him. I bit my lip and steeled my resolve. I needed to do this; it was the only way I would be able to move on.

I sidled up next to them and smiled pleasantly at them both. Zabini smiled back, but Draco just eyed me curiously.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," I placed my hand on Draco's forearm causing both of them to stop walking, "Can I borrow Draco for a moment? I need to speak with him. Heads business and all."

Blaise smiled charmingly and Draco nodded is consent. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an empty classroom. Oh Merlin, this was bad. Just holding his hand caused warm sensations through me. It felt wonderful after weeks without his warmth. I quickly pushed him inside and closed the door, placing a locking and silencing charm on the room.

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously and paced in front of him. I don't know how I was going to do this; I honestly had no idea how I was going to work up the nerves to kiss him.

"I know by now that you know that this isn't heads business." My voice was slightly shaky and I inwardly cursed myself for my nervousness.

I glanced up at him, he was so tall. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but his brow was furrowed and his eyes looked full of concern.

"Granger, what's wrong?"

The look in his eyes, the care in his voice. I could feel my heart breaking all over again. I couldn't stop my eyes from quickly brimming with tears. I didn't want to do this to him, but it wasn't fair to me either. I knew my logic was a pitiful excuse, I knew closure wasn't on my mind at all. I was a masochist and I knew all I really wanted was to relive my happiness in his kiss.

I stepped closer to him; close enough to press the length of my body against his. I heard his breath hitch slightly as I stared up into his molten eyes. They were slowing darkening with some type of emotion that I could tell wasn't anger or lust, but I still didn't know what it was. I had to stand on my tippy toes, but I still wasn't tall enough to kiss him.

Our eyes were locked as I slid my hands up his chest, one hand wrapping around his neck to play with the hair at his nape, and the other slowly twining around his tie.

I loved him so damn much. He could be a right bastard at times and he could be cold, impersonal, and more than a little hostile, but I needed him. I felt slightly ashamed of myself for acting like such a tart, but I need him more than I need air to breathe. I would stick to my plan though; I would kiss him and let him go because I would never force myself on him, aside from what I was about to do.

He was staring at me so intently and I just; I wanted to express so much to him. I could feel a single tear trickle down my cheek and I knew it was now or never. I pulled his tie and brought his head down towards me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered against his mouth and then I was kissing Draco Malfoy...

.

.

.

...And he was kissing me back.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for so long in the update process. I've been super busy and I am getting over a bad case of the flu. My little one just turned one and we had a huge birthday party and my husband and I decided to buy yet another house. Also we were off on vacation in another state and I'm planning to go back to work within the next week. Updates might be a little hectic and erratic for awhile, but stick in there. Also, someone asked if this was going to be in just Hermione's POV or Draco's too. It will be Hermione only because I get irritated by stories that jump POVs and although there are authors out there that can do that well, I'm not one of them. I do eventually plan to write a story in Draco's POV, but probably not til this one is finished unless I get an idea that just wont quit. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Ch 3 Moments

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. ;

* * *

**A Taste of Heaven**

* * *

**Ch. 3 - Moments**

* * *

His fingers tangled in my hair, tilting my head back and yet pulling me closer at the same time. Our lips parted and his tongue swept into my mouth. His tongue was hot and wet; He tasted oh so sweet. I pressed my self closer against him, my arms coming together behind his neck. When my breasts brushed against his chest I felt more than I heard him groan.

The hand in my hair tightened and his other hand slid down my back to cup my bottom, drawing me harder against his body. I moaned softly at the contact of his very prominent erection against my stomach. I pulled back from his lips and tongue to leave softer, sweeter kisses against his jaw. I peppered his chin and throat with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Draco slid his fingers out of my hair and slowly down my body, coming to rest with his other hand against my ass. He picked me up then, forcing me to wrap my legs around his hips. We both hissed at the contact of our intimate areas joined. He felt so wonderful, so absolutely amazing.

Draco's lips and tongue found my mouth and we were kissing again. It was deep and passionate and the only thing that mattered in that moment was him. One of his hands slid down my leg before moving back up my thigh under my skirt. I was already wet, obscenely so, and I knew he was going to have a very noticeable wet spot on the front of his trousers when we were finished. He fingered the edge of my panties before sliding his fingers underneath.

"Merlin Hermione Baby, you're already so ready for me." His tortured whispered was punctuated by his shudder at the feel of me already so wet and swollen for him, begging for his touch.

I gasped as he slid a long, slender digit inside me. I tried to stop myself from bucking up against his hand, but he flicked his thumb over my clit and I was lost. I tossed my head back against the wall and his mouth went to work against my throat, leaving wet nips and licks. He finger slid in and out of me at an agonizing pace, so slow, but so wonderful. He added another finger and I moaned his name loudly.

"Baby, you're so wet. You feel so hot." He murmured against my neck. My breath was coming in short, erratic pants and I could feel myself clench tighter around his fingers. I was so close. I could feel it in my stomach. His mouth brushed across my collarbone before slowly unbuttoning my shirt with his teeth. I pressed myself closer against him, trying to reach my completion. I was almost there, just teetering on the edge. I just needed that final push.

And then his mouth closed over my silk covered nipple.

I arched my back as I cried out my release. His name repeating like a prayer from my lips. I could feel the surge of wetness between my legs and on his fingers that were still pumping into me at a softer pace. I looked into his eyes that were studying me with such intensity that my breath caught in my throat.

"I love watching you come apart."

His voice was deep and rough with arousal as he brought his fingers, still slick with my juices, up to my mouth and rubbed them sensually across my lips. He leaned down and kissed me, licking and nibbling at my come covered lips before sweeping his tongue into my mouth in a plundering kiss. I kissed him back with everything I had. Trying to convey to him the depth of my emotions. I had never told him that I loved him. Too scared that he might break off whatever we had too soon. I didn't need to worry about that anymore. He didn't want me. Maybe physically he still felt something, but emotionally I knew that I was little more than a friend to him.. If that at all.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips before kissing him again. I knew he heard me. His body stiffened against mine before he slowly pulled away from me. I knew my eyes were brimming with tears before I even felt the first slide down my cheek.

He stared into my eyes and I could feel my heart shattering for the millionth time. His gaze was impassive and he looked as if he was waiting for me to explain myself. I took a deep breath and ran my hands over my rumpled clothing, slowly buttoning my shirt with shaking hands.

"I know that you don't love me.. _Can't_ love me..," I hated how my voice cracked with emotion. I diverted my gaze to the wall behind him, "I just had to tell you because I love you so much. So much and I couldn't bear you not ever knowing. You are everything to me and I just wanted to be your everything as well. I know now that I won't ever be that to you and I know that all you would ever want from me is to be friends. I want to be your friend, but before I could I just.. I had to tell you. Draco, I-"

"You think I'm an emotional monster?" His voice was hard and angry. It startled me into looking at his eyes. They were cold and distant.

"No Draco! I don't-"

"You think I'm some creature that isn't capable of love? You think I've never felt that for someone? You said that I can't love you, you must think I couldn't fathom that emotion. You are a real bitch Granger. Just because I don't run around confessing my love for every little tart that throws herself at me like Weasley, doesn't mean that I can't or don't love someone."

"Draco," I reached out for his arm, but he stepped away from me. He was radiating anger and I wasn't sure what to do, "I never meant that you can't love anyone, I just meant that I know you don't and can't love me. I'm not like those beautiful girls you are normally with. I'm not-"

He laughed cruelly, "Gods, Granger. You know nothing about me. You think you are so smart and know everything. Well, you are just as clueless as the rest of the bitches at this school. Always thinking about yourself and how you look, I never knew you were so vain. You don't love me; you love the idea of me - the bad boy turned good. You don't know how to love anything, but your books. You think I want to be _friends_ with you?! You have no idea what I want, so don't assume that you do."

Without another word or backwards glance he left. I could feel the tracks of salty tears on my red, splotchy cheeks. My lips were trembling and I knew that whatever friendship we might have had was completely ruined.

I quietly made my way to my dorm, avoiding everything and everyone. I locked myself in my room and leaned against the wall, my tears coming harder now that the reality of the situation crashed down around me. He wanted nothing to do with me, I was sure. I knew lunch was almost over and I decided to do something that I hadn't done since third year and skip class.

I knew that I would salvage nothing from this twisted relationship that I had with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N**: So sorry for the long pause between updates. I've officially been back at work for almost 3 weeks and I've had to take 3 days off already due to the fact that my one year old has been really sick. Chest x-rays and all. She's a lot better now and everything is fine. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter, but I've always believed that the best love stories have the most amount of drama. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Ch 4 Punishment

* * *

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing, but if I did own them then there would be plenty of bush haired, grey eyed dramione babies bouncing around.

* * *

A Taste of Heaven

* * *

Ch 4 - Punishment

* * *

I was being punished.

I did not want to believe it was intentional, but Draco always was a bit cruel. It has been a month since our whole misunderstanding, but it's felt like years. Since the argument he has gone through thrice as many girls. Instead of just the usual one or two girls a week, it has now turned into two or three a day.

He wasn't being very discreet either.

I would find numerous under things strewn across the common room. Bras, knickers, and school skirts - I would always find at least one a day, sometimes more, always belonging to a different witch. He also decided to forgo the silencing and locking charms. It was hard enough just to see the evidence of his trysts, but the torture of actually hearing them was just too hard to bear.

I spent all of my free time in the library or the room of requirement. I stayed away from our dorm as long as I possibly could until I absolutely needed sleep. Although Draco wasn't avoiding me, he wasn't talking to me either. The only time he ever acknowledged my presence was during prefect meetings where he was forced to give me some regard.

I was in a perpetual state of depression. I had so much that needed to be done. Graduation was only a month away and what should be the most exciting time of my life was actually a nightmare. I could not concentrate on anything anymore. My grades weren't up to 'Hermione Granger' standards and, although I was still nearly top of my class, Draco had taken the number one spot.

I did worry about the future, probably more than I should. After our departure from Hogwarts I planned to work at the ministry. I was offered an internship in the Dark Artifacts Research Department. I thought it would be a good way to get my foot in the door and I was always good at research. I knew that Harry, Ron, and Draco were already accepted into Auror training and would begin academy shortly after graduation. It was inevitable that we would see each other, probably quite frequently, at the ministry.

I slowly gathered my things into my bag, breakfast would be over soon and class would begin shortly thereafter. I forced myself to eat an apple this morning although I was anything, but hungry before rushing off to the library. I preferred to wallow in my own misery in private and not be gossiped over in the great hall. Merlin, I hated feeling like this! Draco Malfoy should not affect me this much. I shouldn't be losing sleep or forcing myself to eat. This depression was too much and I needed to get over it or obliviate myself.

I was about to leave the library when Ginny Weasley stepped in front of me blocking my exit. She was taller than me and her hair was so shiny and glossy it made me sick. Her arms were crossed under her breasts and her eyes held malicious intent.

Ginny Weasley is a bitch.

There is no use in sugar coating the facts about her. She has always been and probably always will be a complete and utter bitch to me. Ever since Tom Riddle scrambled her brain during her first year she has had some sort of sick and twisted view of the world, me especially. She is absolutely fine with Harry and Ron, but me she absolutely loathes. In her mind, she thinks I'm trying to take Harry and Ron away from her even though I spend less time with them now than I ever did. She acts all polite and sweet in public, but the moment we are alone she is vicious.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked while checking my watch. I had about ten minutes to make it to charms and I really had no patience for dealing with the spiteful little girl in front of me.

"You are so pathetic. Still pining after a man who doesn't want you anymore."

I very nearly rolled my eyes at her observation. I already know that I'm pathetic and I also know that he doesn't want me - that's old news. "Ginny, was there a reason for you to stop me or are you just being a bitch for the sake of being a bitch?"

Her face turned an unflattering shade of red, but it still didn't take away from her beauty. She stepped closer to me and tilted her head down so we were nose to nose. I had to suppress the urge to step back; she was way too into my personal space for my liking.

"I fucked him."

Her words were whispered quietly, but I heard them so loudly that I could have sworn she yelled them. I forced myself to stay calm and not show any outward sign of emotion. The last thing I needed was to give her was more ammunition.

I shrugged, "Who hasn't?"

I knew she wasn't expecting my response by the way her eyes widened. She took a step back and regarded me coolly, probably trying to find a chink in my metaphorical armor. We studied each other silently for a few moments until her eyes lightened with knowledge and an evil smile adorned her perfect face.

"Oh Hermione," Her voice was mocking, "You poor deluded little thing. You don't understand at all, do you? I'm the reason he tossed you aside like the mudblood trash you are. I fucked him more than once. On several occasions while you two were still _together, _before you even got together. In fact, the night he ended things with you, he ended up in **my** bed. **Beside** me. **Inside** me."

Her smile turned victorious so I knew my aloof manner was shattered. I swallowed as she continued filling me in on all her little adventures with Draco.

She leaned closer to me, "He wanted to fuck me so badly, even before you guys got together. You know I orchestrated that whole entire mistletoe debacle. You are so transparent with your feelings. Anyone with eyes could see that you were into him. I told him that if he made you fall in love with him, if he _broke_ you, I would be his."

I closed my eyes at her condescending chuckle, "And you fell for it. All of it. It's almost too good to be true that goody-goody Hermione Granger would actually fall in love with Draco Malfoy of all people. He's still a Malfoy at heart and a man as well. He will do whatever it takes to get what he wants... even if it means breaking the heart of the Gryffindor Princess."

We were both silent for a few moments.

"Do you really hate me so much?" I asked, opening my watery eyes to stare at her. She was heartless. A heartless, cold bitch.

"It's the nature of the beast Hermione and you would do well to remember that. No matter how the pieces fall - you will _always_ lose." Her voice took on a light note as if we were talking about kittens or rainbows or something equally happy.

"Happy Heartbreak."

And with a cheery smile she walked away.

I stared after her for a few moments and took a deep breath.

* * *

I was furious.

There was no other word to describe it.

I glared at him all through out classes. I snapped my quill in half more than a half dozen times. I didn't even raise my hand once to answer a question. This uncontrollable rage I felt just kept boiling until I knew I was going to explode.

Dinner was my breaking point.

I stared at my plate of food in disgust - not at what was on it, but the fact that I was still too furious to eat. Harry, bless his heart, knew that I was upset at something or other and quietly kept his distance, just asking the polite "How are you?" briefly before returning to his meal.

Ron, on the other hand, really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"'Mione, you shouldn't make that face. You are really red and your eye is twitching and hey, are you gonna eat that?" He asked as he took a large bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Well Ronald, even if I was going to eat that I can't now because you have so graciously decided to slobber all over my mashed potatoes. Secondly, I wouldn't be so red and twitchy if your sister wasn't such a slag and third.. Don't call me 'Mione. You know I hate that horrible nickname."

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Harry wisely shoved a buttered roll between his teeth to end whatever asinine thing he was going to say. I turned away from them and watched with mounting anger as Ginny Weasley sauntered her way over to the Slytherin table and, more accurately, Draco Malfoy. He was sitting next to Pansy and they seemed to be in a heated conversation. Pansy had an angry look on her face, while Draco looked determined.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his face turned towards mine, our eyes meeting and locking. We stared at each other for a few moments and I unconsciously licked my lips, drawing his eyes to my mouth. His eyes stayed on my lips for a bit longer before snapping up to meet the grinning face of Ginny, who was leaning over the table in such a manner to give him the perfect view of her cleavage.

She is such a bitch.

I really should find a better adjective to describe her, but_bitch_ is such an easy word to use and it sums her up in one, neat syllable. I don't like to think of myself as normally so hateful and rude and my anger should really be taken out on Draco himself too, and believe me, I'm an emotional basket case when it came to thinking about him. I feel the anger and the pain and longing. Merlin did I still long for the git, but what was I to do?

I could practically see Draco's eyes burning a hole through Ginny's shirt. What an insufferable jerk! It automatically caused all of my insecurities to rear their ugly heads. Yes, I realize that I do not have enough curves. I'm too bony, too flat chested, too… Well, me. I'm too plain and she's not. She's no Pansy or Lavender, but she is something special.

I felt myself smile as Pansy narrowed her eyes at Ginny and then said something, probably malicious, and Ginny turned an ugly shade of puce.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced at Harry who was watching me with concerned green eyes. I forced a smile and turned back to my uneaten dinner, trying to gauge how much I could eat before I vomited all over the Gryffindor table.

"It's alright to be angry." Harry's voice was low and soothing.

"Oh, I know. I'm very angry. I will probably be extremely angry for a long time. You might not have a quidditch buddy for awhile once I'm done with him."

Harry smiled faintly, "Eh, I've still got Ron in case you hurt Malfoy too bad." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and returned to his food.

I glanced past Harry to watch as Draco leered up at Ginny and gave her a flirtatious wink. I could tell Pansy was fuming and I was too. I couldn't think with this entire ordeal pressing down on me. I needed to say something. Do something, but I really didn't want to make a scene.

Then Ginny turned and smirked right at me.

I didn't even realize I was moving until I found myself in front of them. It was odd to have stood up and marched over to them without ever be conscious of it. Pansy looked worried, Ginny looked triumphant, and Draco almost looked concerned. I say almost because I doubt the bastard could feel concerned for me.

"Don't act like you care Draco. It doesn't suit you."

My voice was harsh and biting. His eyes widened slightly before he glanced at Pansy. I could tell they were having some sort of conversation with their eyes before Draco turned back towards me. I glanced at Ginny and frowned.

"Get that smile off your face you stupid slag."

Ginny and a few others gasped and only then did I realize that the Great Hall was silent. Everyone was watching our interaction with keen interest. I looked back at Draco and saw that he refused to meet my eyes.

I bent over the table, closer to him and grabbed the collar of his robes, "Look at me Draco Malfoy. Don't you dare ignore me."

His eyes snapped to mine and I fell in love all over again. His eyes were twin pools of silver that just sucked you in. I could lose myself in them and I wanted to so desperately. I swallowed hard, but didn't divert my gaze.

"You are a coward. A complete prick. A horrible, cruel person. And I am irrevocably in love with you. I have always loved you and I most likely will always love you. But if you think for one moment I am going to let you get away with what you did to me you have another thing coming."

I closed the distance between us and kissed him. A simple swipe of my tongue against his lips and his mouth opened for me. I felt him shudder as our kiss deepened. His hands found their way into my hair and I had climbed half way across the table and was practically in his lap before I pulled away.

His eyes were dreamy and he looked so damn beautiful it hurt.

I leaned closer and his eyes fluttered closed anticipating another kiss.

"I hope you're happy with that cunt."

My whispered words were like a slap to his face. His eyes snapped open, but I was already off of him and taking slow steps backwards towards the doors of the great hall. I turned around and stepped through the doors, but not before hearing Pansy's angry voice.

"Draco Malfoy, you are completely ridiculous! You are making the biggest mistake of your life and if you decide to keep doing this… I'll inform your mother!"

I had no idea what Draco would be scared that his mother might find out about. I was happier that I found another word to use for Ginny.

_Cunt_ would be a suitable replacement for _bitch._

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**I apologize for the extremely long pause between updates. MY life has been so hectic with work and our new home and everything. WE've had the ocassional family drama and my oldest just turned 5. So pink, princess parties galore! I thank all of my faithful fans and I do hope you like this chapter. I know my chapters are rather short, but most of my stories are like that. It's just the way I write. As most of you know, I am a fan fiction Dramione trailer maker. I was wondering if you guys think I should make a trailer for this story or not. I'm working on a few projects and one I am very excited about but I wont be posting the trailer until she's about 7 chapters in and she's on chapter 3 right now, so I'm not going to give anything away. The next chapter is already partly written so hopefully it will be posted soon. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for this story feel free to let me know. I already have an idea of where I want this to go, but that could change at any moment.

Take care!

* * *


	6. Ch 5 Testing

Disclaimer: I make no money from this fan fiction and I own nothing recognizable in this story... except my insatiable need for Dramione love. :)

Rated:** M** - This story is rated that way for a reason people!

* * *

A Taste of Heaven

* * *

Ch 5 - Testing

* * *

"That kiss was hot!"

I shrunk down in my seat slightly and hoped nobody in the library heard Pansy's _loud_ exclamation.

"They way you crawled across the table to reach him. How he responded so passionately. It made me blush just watching you two. I imagine that when you guys had sex it was explosive!"

If possible, I made myself even smaller in my seat. Yes, it was an intense kiss and I didn't even realize I was putting on a show for the entire great hall. Draco made me forget about everything when I was with him.

An awkward silence stretched before us, only broken by an occasional cough or turn of a page from different students in the library. I was completely lost in my thoughts about Draco. I really didn't mean to kiss him, it just happened. And it was bloody amazing! I was so very tempted to take it farther. I felt hot just thinking about it.

"You really should make him jealous."

I eyed Pansy wearily.

I've said it before and I'll say it again, I wasn't about to become one of _those_ girls. The type of girls that are dumped by their boyfriends and turn so utterly pathetic that all they do is pine after them and plot ways to get them back. I don't think any girl chooses to be like that, but it happens and I refuse to let it happen to me.

"I'm not going to try and make him jealous. That is so immature and we are practically adults. It would be ridiculous and a complete waste of time. He doesn't care anyway."

"The way he responded to that kiss sure seems like he cares." Pansy's smug voice caused me to sit up straighter.

"He has Ginny now. He doesn't want me. He made that perfectly clear." I kept my voice uncaring, but I know she heard the slight waver in it.

Pansy frowned for a moment and studied me closely. I could see some sort of indecision in her eyes until she blinked and they were clear. She seemed to make a decision about whatever was plaguing her.

"You are coming to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow right?" She asked while applying lip gloss to her pouty, perfect lips. I nodded and turned back to the Potions essay I was working on. Unfortunately, I couldn't focus on anything except what just happened in the Great Hall, and Pansy preening her beautiful self did not seem to help my mood at all. I hated the fact that I would always be the bookworm of the golden trio. Even when Draco and Pansy's decided to befriend us, I was still the bookworm. Draco was and always will be the "bad boy" - a persona I thought fit him deliciously well and Pansy well, she's the beauty. Absolutely gorgeous she is. Half the time people forget I'm even a girl and Pansy, you could never forget her. I get the feeling that my friendship with her cemented my status as the bookworm.

I mentally shook my head. I had no reason to have a pity party for myself. Yes, I was no raving beauty, but I was also definitely far from being a hag. I was pretty in my own way. I had to keep reminding myself of that. I may not be the classical definition of beauty, but I wasn't hopeless.

"You should see if Blaise will accompany you."

I slowly placed my quill down, forgetting for a moment what Pansy was even talking about. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts I completely lost track of our Hogsmeade conversation, "And why should I see if Zabini will accompany me?"

"Well," She bit her lower lip in contemplation, "You see, we are all going as one big group, but there will be certain times that people may pair off. I wouldn't want you to be the odd one out. I mean, with Harry and I, Ron and Lavender, Crabbe and Goyle usually disappear into the quiditch shop and sometimes the candy store for hours, and then, of course, Draco and Ginny... it might be sort of weird for you to be by yourself. I mean I know Blaise usually always goes with us, but Ginny doesn't and this is just..." Her tone of voice turned slightly high-pitched and rushed towards the end as she tried to explain why I should go with Zabini.

I stopped listening after she confirmed that Draco and Ginny were going together. I felt the pitiful well of despair in my stomach increase in intensity. I couldn't really blame him. I practically threw her in his lap with my dramatic declaration at dinner. Even before I intruded on their conversation it seemed, just by watching them interact with each other, that they were probably more then just lovers.

Ugh... _Lovers_. That word bothered me so much. It hinted at a greater intimacy than just fucking. I would like to delude myself into thinking that Draco and I were lovers. I mean the way we felt for each other - well, at least the way I felt... still feel about him is way more than just lust.

I love the bastard.

Okay... Okay. I know I shouldn't call him a bastard. Besides the fact that he was conceived and born with his parents married, he isn't a bastard. Besides our upsetting argument where afterwards he ignored me for what seems like ever and then managed to rub my nose in all his numerous conquests, he really hasn't done anything too awful. When he ended things he didn't go about flaunting it to everyone. He only recently started doing that after that horrible day when I confessed my love to him.

Draco Malfoy was an enigma. I thought we had something good, something real, but I could tell he was almost holding back from the beginning. Since everything happened with the war and his betrayal of his father, he has been more subdued. He wasn't as vicious as he used to be - I glimpsed the old Draco briefly the day of our argument.

Yes, he was always a bit of a womanizer, but it's not like those girls didn't know what they were getting into. We all knew and yet we still went along with it. I thought I was different though. I had the ridiculous notion that he might actually love me. The way he looked at me sometimes, the way he touched me. I had to be more than just a fling to him, but then why would he hold back? Why would he toss me aside? I really didn't want to believe that he was with Ginny while he was still with me, but the way they are acting... Could it be true? Could he really have done that?

Draco isn't a monster. He can be cold and calculating, but that is the way he was raised. I can't help, but doubt Ginny's words. She has some personal vendetta against me and it just looking for a way to hurt me. Besides hurting me by ending things (although I know he didn't intentionally hurt me, I suppose he just couldn't pretend to want me anymore) and not hiding his indiscretions (although why should he? If we didn't share a common room I never would have even known) he hasn't done anything that bad.

Except for Ginny.

Anything having to do with her is bad, but who am I to tell him what is good for him? I basically gave him permission to be with her, not that he needs my permission. Boys will be boys and it seems like they get some sort of sick satisfaction by ripping your heart out of your chest and stomping on it until nothing is left, but a bloody pulp.

Metaphorically speaking of course.

But other than that entire heart ache I've had to endure he has been nothing, but nice to me. If, of course, you consider avoiding me (although not speaking any ill of me) or saying the barest minimum possible before our whole mistletoe incident - nice.

"They are going together?" My whispered words wavered as I looked at Pansy. It was embarrassing to be so hurt by the knowledge that Draco and Ginny were going together to Hogsmeade. It's not like I didn't know, but if it wasn't spoken out loud then I could pretend that it wasn't really happening.

Pansy's sat next to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Yes, but he's just dealing with some issues and trying to figure things out and-"

"What happened in the Great Hall after I left?" I asked, watching how Pansy skillfully avoided my eyes. I was thinking about the words she told him as I left, what are they hiding? Why would Draco be worried about Pansy telling his mother anything?

"It's really not my place to say," She glanced at me and then stood up slowly," but... He's testing himself."

"Testing himself?" I watched as she nodded and backed away slowly, heading toward the library doors. I quickly shoved my parchments into my bag, not caring that they will most likely be crumpled and ripped later, and stood up to follow her.

"Look, I can't really say anything because it's his... _situation_ to tell, but basically I'm sure this will all blow over and you two will be back together before you know it."

I rolled my eyes and pushed the library door open, allowing Pansy to leave first, "It's over. Especially with all this Ginny nonsense. If what she said was true, I honestly want nothing to do with him."

Pansy stilled and turned around to face me, "What did the little tramp tell you?"

"She just said that I was some sort of twisted goal during his journey to bed her. She told him that she wanted him to crush me or whatever and then she would be his. Basically, Draco wanted Ginny more than anything or something to that effect."

I watched Pansy tense even more, "Don't believe it. It's bullshit. It's complete and utter bullshit." Her voice had gone low and angry. I was surprised by the viciousness in her tone. I had never heard her sound so... angry.

I shrugged and threw my arm around her shoulder, forcing her feet to move forward, "It's nothing. Yeah, I was upset when she told me, but honestly what can I do? I want him to be happy and if he wants her then that is his prerogative. I'm not going to stand in his way. Plus, she's a pureblood so if he manages to knock her up or whatever then he has his oh - so - coveted pureblooded children."

I felt the bile rise in my throat in response to the images that my words had running through my head. I could so see them together as the perfect family. A boy and girl with strawberry blonde hair and piercing blue/grey eyes. Ginny heavily pregnant and looking radiant and Draco, as gorgeous as ever, with one of his rare genuine smiles on his face.

"Their children would be hideous. Giant freckles with orange hair." Pansy's voice was a bit harsh, but I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in my throat. The grin that spread over her features at the sound of my laugh was beautiful.

"Now let's go, I need to snog Harry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up a few times during the night. I felt like someone was in the room with me, but when I lit my wand no one was there. It was an odd feeling. Like being in a room with a large two way mirror and knowing that someone was on the other side watching you, but not knowing who. After realizing that I was delusional and just exhausted from the day, I finally was able to get back to sleep.

I was awoken again a bit later when I smelled Draco's cologne. He always smelt so damn good and my body had already begun to respond to his scent when I realized that I was completely barking. He wasn't sneaking into my room or anything of the sort. I fell asleep in one of his shirts that still smelled of him (I doubt he knows I have it, he does have so many shirts) and when I tossed my arm over my head, I was filled with the scent of him that was left lingering on his sleeve.

I woke again to the feeling of hot breath against my neck. My body felt heavy and my vision was blurry. I smelled his cologne again and realized that I was dreaming or hallucinating. Either way, I figured I might as well enjoy it.

A slightly stubbled cheek pressed softly against my neck, before soft lips took their place. The lips left sweet, chaste kisses against my throat before slowly traveling lower. My senses were filled the scent of Draco. I knew this was only a dream, but I longed to wrap my arms around him. The only sound I could hear was my own heavy breathing. Draco's hands were sliding his shirt that I was wearing slowly up my torso until my body was bare to the cool night air.

My eyes still weren't working properly and my limbs still felt unbelievably heavy. Everything was blurry and all I could make out in the darkness of the room was the light of Draco's white-blond hair silhouetting his lithely, muscled frame that was hovering above me. My body was responding to the nearness of him and the place between my legs was already incredibly wet, I could feel the moisture dripping down my thighs through my knickers. He rested his head in between my bare breasts and softly played with one of my nipples with the tips of his long fingers.

I shifted slightly and desperately wanted to say his name, but like the rest of my body, my tongue felt lethargic. Draco lowered his head and kissed my stomach before his whispered words reached me and caused another flood of moisture in my already drenched knickers.

"Shhh... Baby. I'm here now."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took a bit for an update, but this is quicker than last time! Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Ch 6 Silk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter now matter how badly I wish I did.

**Apologies:** I am so terribly sorry for not updating this story sooner. There really is no excuse besides life and even then this story has been sitting on my computer for months and I just haven't felt the need to tweak it and update it. I apologize and I do promise that now matter how long it takes - I will finish this story.

**Rated M** - This chapter is one of the many reasons why.

* * *

A Taste of Heaven

* * *

Ch 6 - Silk

* * *

"Shhh... Baby. I'm here now."

I felt my back arch as Draco pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to my stomach while his fingers continued to toy with my nipples.

His head dipped lower and he slowly licked along the waistband of my knickers, causing a shudder to rip through my overheated body. I could feel his strong hands trail down my sides and wrap around my thighs, spreading them wider to accommodate his larger frame.

Draco sat up then, pulling my drenched, cloth covered center against his bare, lithely-muscled torso and I released a small moan at the contact. I stared up into his beautiful eyes and was startled to see how different they looked. Instead of the mercury colored irises I was used to, they were dark. Practically black with hints of emerald.

His long, pale fingers softly touched my cloth covered lips and I sucked in a breath. One of his blond eyebrows rose as he stared at me - his eyes almost glowing.

"Can I kiss you?"

His voice was deep and husky. I licked my lips nervously and nodded my head. I did want him to kiss me. In that moment, I wanted him to kiss me more than I have ever wanted him to kiss me before. I knew that this was a dream, _my_ dream and I would beg him for a kiss if my voice would allow it.

Draco's finger tips slipped into the sides of my knickers, sliding them down to mid thigh before he simply ripped them off my body. I spread my legs slightly farther apart, knowing that he could feel how wet I was against his stomach.

"Can I _really_ kiss you?"

I swallowed and again nodded my consent. My eyes closed as his body slid down farther and I felt his hot breath on my quivering thighs. I felt so hot and cold at the same time and my body was tensed in anticipation.

Draco's lips were soft against the skin of my inner thigh. One of his large hands moved to lay flat across the expanse of my abdomen, holding me down, while his other hand wrapped around my thigh, holding me open to his gaze.

I kept my eyes shut as his breath ghosted over me. I could hear him inhale and groan my name in his deep, lust filled voice. When I felt that first long swipe of his tongue against me, my body jerked in obvious pleasure and it felt like I could move again.

Before I could stop myself, my fingers were tangled in his hair holding his beautiful face against me as he licked and kissed at me from the inside out. Everything felt hot, almost burning, and I choked out his name when I felt him slide his palm down my abdomen and insert one long, talented finger inside me.

My body shuddered around Draco's finger. I missed his touches and his kisses and I could barely handle all the sensations. Between lapping at my folds and suckling on my clit, he added a second finger inside of me.

The soft wetness of his tongue and onslaught of his fingers were almost too much to handle. I alternated between pulling his head closer to my center and trying to push him away, but Draco would not relent. His mouth was talented and my body was only ever accustomed to his touch and I knew, in that moment, that my body would never accept another.

My head was swimming. I distantly heard him whispering something in french repeatedly, but the beating of my heart blocked all of the other sounds in the room except for my breathing. My body began to burn in earnest - the heat escalating with my impending climax. I felt his tongue circle my clit again, tracing some sort of pattern - etching it into my skin and body.

I knew this had to be a dream. It felt too good, too unreal. My eyes were clenched shut, but I knew I had to force them open. Draco always liked to watch me when I would come. He always wanted to see the emotions in my eyes.

My climax was fast approaching. The heat from my body, especially where he was kissing me, was a delicious pain. His fingers kept their steady thrusting, never stopping or losing their rhythm. It was there, the feeling was right there.

"Come for _me_, baby. Show me you _love me_."

At the sound of his deep, commanding voice, my eyes snapped open to the glowing green eyes watching me from between my legs. Draco's lips never left my clit and he continued kissing it with fervor. My body was convulsing around his fingers and mouth. His eyes never wavered from mine and I was too far gone into an orgasm induced haze to comprehend the color of his eyes or the burning of my body.

And then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to an insistent knocking on my bedroom door. I glanced around and realized that it was still dark. I looked at my bedside clock and the neon light flashed 7:15 p.m., but that wasn't quite right because I went to bed much later than 7 and...

No...

It's impossible...

I looked down at my fully clothed form. I was wearing the same shirt I went to bed in _last_night. Draco's shirt. Which meant that I slept through the entire day. Hogsmeade and everything. That dream... that delicious hazy dream I had. Touches, kisses, Draco, green eyes, but.. Draco doesn't have green eyes. I don't know. It's all so unclear and I feel so unbelievably tired.

The knocking grew louder and I could hear Pansy's voice raising in volume.

"I know you are in there Hermione. Do us both a favor and let me in already!"

Against my better judgement and with much trepidation I opened the door slowly. Pansy barged passed me and plopped herself gracefully onto my unmade bed. She glanced at the messy sheets and then back at me, scowling.

"What happened to you today? Were you seriously sleeping the entire day? I mean, Draco said you seemed tired last night, but really, how can you sleep all day?"

I frowned and pushed some loose curls behind my ear, wondering how Draco would know I was tired, but brushing that thought aside, "Look, I just needed some rest. I'm sorry I missed Hogsmeade, did anything interesting happen?"

Pansy's scowl transformed into a beautiful smile, "Well, Draco was brooding all day and Ginny couldn't seem to make him happy. It was fantastic!"

I wanted to smile at Pansy and let her know that her words made an impact and maybe get more details, but I honestly could not muster up the energy to care. Although I slept the entire day - I felt weak. I just wanted to take a shower.

"Pansy," I started unbuttoning my shirt as she inspected her nails, "Let me take a quick shower and then we can go to the kitchens and talk."

"Hermione," Her voice sounded oddly serious," What is that?"

"Draco's shirt." I joked, and continued unbuttoning the dress shirt until I glanced at Pansy's face. Her eyes were wide with fright and her lips trembled.

"Pansy what's wrong?" I took a step toward her in concern and she flinched away from me.

She pointed at my stomach and I glanced down. My stomach was bare, but I could see a hint of wispy black ink creeping up the waistband of my knickers above my pubic bone. I ran quickly to the bathroom I shared with Draco and glanced in the full length mirror.

The black ink was like smoke, swirling and shimmering on my skin. I slid my knickers off and stared at my most private area. Any pubic hair I might have had was gone - replaced with the smoke like ink that was swirling along my skin like the black lake. I had no idea what it meant, but I was absolutely terrified.

"You need to go to Madam Pomphrey."

Pansy's concerned voice startled me and I turned to see her standing in the doorway. She was holding a pair of sweatpants out to me and I grabbed them quickly and put them on.

I rushed past Pansy and out of my room, not even bothering with shoes. I was scared. Is that why I felt so weak? Was I dying? What was wrong with me? I rushed down the stairs and into the common room. I didn't even blink as I passed by Draco, who sat up quickly when I entered the room.

As I exited the portrait, I heard Draco asking Pansy what was up with me, but I was in too much of a rush to listen to their conversation. I ran as quickly as I could to the hospital wing and when I burst through the double doors I found Dumbledore there.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I've been expecting you."

I bent over my knees to catch my breath and stared at the kindly old wizard. I really did adore him, but I really couldn't afford for him to give me some obscure riddle to solve. I could be dying.

Without any prompting, I pulled off my shirt and dropped my sweats.

"What's wrong with me?"

His head tilted to the side as he studied my naked form in a completely clinical way. He shook his head and his eyes looked sad." Miss Granger please put your clothes back on."

I started to put my shirt on and my whispered words were broken as I swallowed, "Am I dying?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at me and shook his head, "No, my dear, you are not dying."

"But,"I could hear the hope in my own voice, "You know what's wrong? You know what this ink is?"

He studied me quietly, not saying a word. His eyes almost seemed far away as if he was remembering things long ago past. He sighed deeply and looked me in the eyes.

"Miss Granger, what do you know of Power Imprinting?"

* * *

**A/N:** Check out the **POLL **on my profile page in regards to this story and a **possible trailer** for it. Thanks for reading, **_please review_**!


End file.
